


Бесстыжая

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: В 9 сезоне, 13 серии "Потеря" - Келли уходит после того, как ее целует Дебби. Но что было бы если бы она осталась?





	Бесстыжая

**Author's Note:**

> В ноябре премьера 10 сезона и грех не вспомнить, что было ранее. К тому же, мне всегда казалось, что Келли должна остаться с Дебби, а не с Карлом. ИМХО.
> 
> Бета: Monstra

Дебби сильная и упрямая, она видит цель и добивается её, преодолевает трудности, хитрит и изворачивается. Не зря она Галлагер. Карл смотрит волком, а она отбивает у него Келли. Ничего тебе не обломится, братишка, может, в следующей жизни. Келли придерживается правил игры, дразнится, не делает первый шаг, но Дебби видит, что та не против. Улыбается провокационно, и тугая пружина вожделения закручивается, её хочется себе полностью, больше ни с кем не разделяя.  
Новые ботинки требуется разносить: Келли пьет пиво и обувается, начинает прыгать. Дебби смотрит на маленькую упругую грудь, скачущую под обтягивающей футболкой, не может отвести глаз, судорожно глотает пиво. Сумасшедшая, классная и временами брутальная, Дебби сжимает её крепкую ладонь в своей руке и подпрыгивает вразнобой. Их головы мелькают по очереди вверху, а Дебби следит за маячащим лицом Келли.  
Позже, зажатая между диванной спинкой и Келли, Дебби сонно открывает глаза и разглядывает её спящую, находящуюся впритык. Низ живота обжигает кипятком, в груди сладко тянет. Нога Келли закинута на неё, рука обнимает за плечо, лицо на расстоянии выдоха, и Дебби не сдерживается больше, хотя всё ещё сомневается в своем первом шаге. Губы касаются мягко расслабленного рта, и Келли шевелит губами в ответ, но лишь на миг. Её глаза распахиваются, и она кулем валится вниз с дивана, ошалело моргая и понимая, с кем целовалась. Дебби вскакивает следом. Ещё до того, как смолкает звон пивных бутылок на журнальном столике, её бросает в жар, пульс заходится, и она сквозь звон в ушах обращает всё в шутку, слышит сбивчивые оправдания Келли. Она ошиблась, о нет. Келли раскраснелась, прижала руки к горлу и груди, видимо, пытаясь скрыть нервную трясучку. Запинаясь, терялась в словах, а потом резко замолкла.  
Сердце Дебби пропустило два удара, она бросилась к Келли, потянула за руки, начала сбивчиво шептать:  
— Прошу, не сегодня, останься… Не навсегда…  
Келли ошарашена и напугана. Она мечется взглядом по лицу Дебби и устало выдыхает, сдается. Разрешает приблизиться к себе ближе и закрывает глаза, жмурится, когда Дебби прижимается к ней своим ртом, раздвигает языком губы, ныряя глубже. Хотя бы так, как утешительный приз, на один момент, на пару часов. Она так долго ждала, так долго хотела.  
Дебби прижимается сильнее, грудь цепляют заострившиеся соски на груди Келли. Футболка больше подчеркивает, чем скрывает, и Дебби стонет, чувствуя, как Келли отвечает. Мнет губами губы в ответ, сталкивается языком, вылизывает изнанку губ, хватаясь руками за талию. Дебби взвинчена, между ног мокро. Она хочет попросить Келли, чтобы та сделала что-нибудь, одновременно теряясь в желании показать ей, как может быть хорошо с девушкой. Она косит взглядом на детский манеж, где спит Фрэнни, и толкает Келли к туалету в кухне, наступает пальцами ног на ноги, пытаясь не разорвать поцелуй и не выпустить из объятий. Казалось, что если сейчас она прекратит, то вряд ли Келли позволит поцеловать себя снова.  
Туалет тесный, и они сталкиваются локтями, роняют туалетную бумагу на пол, запираются на засов изнутри. Дебби тянет оранжевую футболку Келли вверх, растрепывая короткие светлые волосы, прижимается губами к шее, вылизывает бьющуюся жилку на горле и сжимает ладонями упругую грудь, пропуская соски между указательным и средним пальцем, слегка сжимая. Келли удивленно охает, наклоняет шею, подставляясь и путаясь своими пальцами в каштановых волосах Дебби, не зная, куда деть руки. От этой робости Дебби заводится сильнее, сползает губами по телу, целует и прикусывает кожу, мягко оттягивает соски, вылизывает их сквозь пальцы.  
Келли смотрит: глаза блестят, зрачки расширены. Она загнанно дышит, прижимая к себе ласкающее лицо. Дебби не дает себе времени. Руки трясутся, но она справляется с застежкой её джинсовых шорт, рывком снимает их, с клацаньем опускает сиденье унитаза и усаживает Келли на него. Она опускается на колени между разведенных в стороны ног, оттягивает трусики, потирая промежность большим пальцем, размазывает влагу. Она хочет, тоже течет.  
Дебби смотрит в её глаза, сталкиваясь взглядом, следит, как кадык дергается от судорожного сглатывания. Чаша терпения переполнена. Дебби уже не остановится, даже если Келли попросит. Но Келли молчит, впивается пальцами в ободок унитаза, по сторонам от своих бедер. Трусики — рывком в сторону, свою молнию на штанах расстегнуть и нырнуть пальцами к горячему и изнывающему, подныривая под резинку трусов. Дебби забрасывает её ноги себе на плечи и приникает губами к влажному, раздвигает половые губы языком, кончиком ловя горошину набухающего клитора, одновременно не забывая тереть себя, погружаться пальцами по смазке в сжимающееся влагалище.  
Келли вела себя тихо, лишь тяжелое дыхание наполняло комнату. Она как будто сдерживала себя, закрылась в своем удовольствии, сконцентрировалась на лижущем языке. Дебби добавила пальцы, сжала двумя упругий клитор, остро дразня языком верхушку. Келли дернулась и задрожала, всё так же не издавая ни звука, перерывая вдохи. И Дебби не может себя сдержать, привстает, упираясь рукой в бачок унитаза, широко расставив ноги, тянется к её губам, целует, обмениваясь вкусом, и орудует рукой в своих штанах, пытаясь догнать её, вгоняя три пальца на всю глубину, задевая ладонью клитор, кусая губами податливые губы. Келли, — раскрасневшаяся и чумная, — отвечает и ныряет в расстёгнутую ширинку рукой, скользит в ладонь пальцами, прижимая сильно и туго к бугорку. Дебби не хватает надолго, она сжимается вокруг своих пальцев, закусывает губу Келли и протяжно тихо стонет, ловя волнами свой оргазм. Она оседает задницей на пол, руки выскальзывают из штанов, и Дебби счастливо прикрывает глаза. Когда она распахивает их снова, Келли уже нет, а моток бумаги выкатился белой линией в коридор.  
Позже, разговаривая с Карлом, она теряется от обиды и смущения, понимает, что это было единожды, и сердце затапливает грусть.


End file.
